XP Stages
XP Stages (Japan: ゲリラ経験値にゃ Guerrilla Experience stages) is a set of special stages that can appear on a fixed schedule or during the weekend. These stages use a lot of energy, but can give you a lot of XP as a bonus, rarely as a treasure. These XP stages are intermediate level, but don’t be afraid to try them once or twice. You will surprise yourself. Tip: Use the Cat Jobs power up to fully exploit these stages. Note: '''The amount of XP earned will '''NOT decrease as you play the stages many times over, it will stay the same (applies to both XP and Weekend Stages). Note 2: 'These stages does not have a very accurate difficulty rating and the levels are actually very easy if you have a good strategy. Stage 1 Overview 'Strategies Easy peasy. No way for the player to lose. Spam everything. Stage 2 Overview Strategies Use Cats in a Box to knockback Teacher Bear. Alternatively, using any ranged attackers such as Sexy Legs/Dragon can suffice. Use meatshields and anything with long range. Stage 3 Overview Strategies Paris Cat (at Level 20+) can easily knock back the Shadow Boxer K's before they can attack. This stage is easily beaten by sending out 3 Paris Cats to kill the Gorys. Then begin saving for Bahamut Cat, after the Paris cats reach 1/2 way across the battlefield, send out Bahamut cat, when they begin attacking the base, start spamming Wall Cat and Macho Cat. Continue spamming meatshields and the occasional Paris to win. Strategy 2 (before unlocking Bahamut): Another strategy is to utilize the Cat Combo Midsummer Sun (increased massive damage) and Weightlifter or Ring Girl Cats to kill off the Shadow Boxer K's. The lineup I used was Solar Cat and Cooldown Cat in the first 2 boxes to activate the Midsummer Sun Cat Combo, 2 Meatshields (Samba and Wall), Onmyoji/Magica Cat, Giraffe Cat, Weightlifter Cat, Titan Cat, Valkyrie, and Takeda Shingen. If you don't have an Uber, then just replace it with another anti-black cat. Titan and Giraffe are optional, but are helpful if the Kang Roo's get close. When the battle starts, send out the meatshields, Onmyoji, and Cooldown Cat, but keep in mind that you don't want to overwelm the enemy or else you won't be ready when the Shadow Boxer K comes out, so try save up money. When you have enough money, buy some Weightlifter Cats. The Gory's will give you a lot of money, so buy Valk or save up for Takeda Shingen. You will probably kill the Shadow Boxer K before killing the other Kang Roo's so if the Kang Roo's get to close, then use Titan and Weightlifter (and Giraffe if needed.) Once they are killed, then yay! You won. Stage 4 Overview Strategies Use Cat Gunslinger or Tin Cat and Flower Cat or Paris cat to beat the Black enemies start out by putting your meat shelds mainly basic cat and wall cat in put them in at the same time every single time they come up, then if you have Paris cat put her out every single time she is there while repeating the first step over and over again then Paris mainly is used for the gories but she is really good for the black Kang Roos. Stage 5 Overview Here's an important fact if you're hesitant to try this stage: If your cheaper cats (Paris Cat and below) can finish the fourth stage with small or no help from Bahamut, you can most likely beat this stage too with the same cats (including heavy attackers) as long as there are enough Cooldown Cats and Cat Eastwoods when Director Kurosawah spawns. So don't worry too much! This stage isn't much different from the previous one besides the Director Kurosawah. Strategies Strategy 1: Make sure to use: * Cat Eastwood. It has good range and will keep behind those meat shields. * Cooldown Cat. This Cat will help your high damage cats and medium damage cats reach the black enemies. The strategy is quite simple: Set up: Crazed Macho Cat (or another meatshield), Mohawk Cat, Wall Cat/Eraser Cat, Paris Cat, Jamiera Cat, Dragon Cat/King Dragon Cat, Cat Eastwood, Cooldown Cat, Valkyrie Cat, and Bahamut Cat. Start by only using your 2 weakest meatshields, then, when Doge Dark comes out, send out one Paris Cat along with a Wall Cat. Remember to keep spamming your meatshields from now on so your damage dealers will stay alive for a while. When you have enough money send out Bahamut and when they reach the castle send out all other cats (you should have enough money). Start with Jamiera Cat then all others, focusing on Cat Eastwood and Cooldown Cat. Keep spamming everything until you destroy the Shadow Boxer K's, then send out your Valkyrie Cat. Keep spamming units until Director Kurosawah, then just destroy the base. Stage 6 Overview Strategies 'Strategy 1' Use the same setup as strategy one for the previous stage, but replace Jamiera Cat with an Anti-floating Cat, like Shaman or Bishop Cat, as Jamiera Cat will just die to Bun Bun. At the start there will be a few enemies, so just save up and upgrade your Worker Cat; then, when the enemies come closer, start sending out your meatshields and anti-black cats. When Bun Bun Black comes, use all your Cats, and hope for the best. Strategy 2 Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Paris Cat, Weightlifter Cat, King Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat, Bahamut Cat, Valkyrie Cat/Ururun Wolf, an Anti-Floating cat, any decent long-range Uber Rare Cats. Evolved forms for Normal Cats should be fine (at least Level 20). The best cat for the last space is definitely Cat Jobs if you are positive that you can win, but if you don't have anything good, use Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall, Lion or Crazed Lion to fill it up. Bombercat, Executioner and Eastwood can help you a lot too, so feel free to modify the lineup if you feel like it.. Start by stalling Doge Dark, Gory Black, and Those Guys with only Eraser Cat and Ring-Girl Cat. Don't attack the Enemy Base. The first boss wave will spawn around 220000 HP. If the Cats reach the base, stop spawning, let Gory Black and Doge Dark kill them. Otherwise the first boss wave may overwhelm you. You should have a maximum of 6 Eraser Cats and 1 or 2 Ring-Girl Cats on the battlefield. After you reach max worker and wallet, spam all your Cats except for Valkyrie Cat. The spamming should be able to let you defeat the first boss wave (a spam of Shadow Boxer K and Celeboodle). You may choose to fire the Cat Cannon or spawn Valkyrie Cat after your Cats beginn attacking the enemies, or save them for the second boss. Money earned from defeating enemies should keep you constantly at Max. By the time you beat the first wave, your Cats should be attacking the enemy base again, and the second boss (Bun Bun Black) will spawn. It shouldn't be a problem if you keep spamming your cats.. After the Bun Bun Black dies, just attack the base and you are done. Depending on your Study level, you could earn over 520,000 XP in total after you win (340,000 XP x1.5 if you use Cat Jobs) and obtain the treasure (100,000 XP). Strategy 3 (speed run, requires specific units and ubers) No Rich Cat or Cat CPU required, Speed UP is not recommended due to precise timings. This speed run strategy should take around 1 minute and 30 seconds to 2 minutes if done properly, and requires some RNG. Lineup:Biohazard and Bony Bone combos, A. Bahamut, Twinstars, Manic Eraser Cat, Bomber Cat, Crazed Giraffe, Crazed UFO Cat / Manic Flying Cat, and Cyborg Cat. * Crazed Giraffe and Manic Eraser must be at least level 30 to get the right timing at the beginning. * Crazed UFO and Cyborg are easily replaceable by other DPS units, but I just used these two because of cooldowns. * Bombercat isn't necessary, but it helps. Start with Crazed Cow, then one Manic Eraser. The Crazed Cow should kill the Those Guys, giving you just enough money to spawn another Crazed Cow and Manic Eraser. From here, the timing gets kind of skewed. You save money to be as efficient as possible for the second part of the stage. Generally, the money you save after the second Manic Eraser should be around $900 - $1100. If you don't kill another Those Guys (or if one doesn't spawn), then spawn a Manic Eraser as soon as the money hits 900. Otherwise spawn your third Manic Eraser at 1100. Follow up with a fourth Manic Eraser as soon as possible. If your Crazed Cows don't manage to get the base health low enough, then you might have too low level cats, or RNG hates you. Either way, if this happens, it basically turns into a regular speed run. When the first boss wave arrives, your Crazed Giraffes should kill the Squire Rel before they die, granting you just enough money to spawn the Twinstars. From here on, just keep spamming all of your cats, including A. Bahamut. As soon as the next wave comes out, fire your Cat Cannon to knock back other peons that spawn with Bun Bun Black. Here, RNG plays a big role in how A. Bahamut attacks. If it's a good run, then A. Bahamut should attack Bun Bun Black, get knocked back once, and then run straight through the enemy to attack the base and win. Twinstars should ensure that by the time A. Bahamut recharges his second attack, Bun Bun Black be knocked back, leaving an opening for A. Bahamut to attack the base. If this doesn't happen, then your Crazed Cows and two DPS units should be able to slowly make it through Bun Bun Black during knockbacks. The base should be destroyed before Bun Bun Black even dies. Strategy 4 (1-1.5 minutes Speed Run, Immortal Shingen required) Lineup: Cat Jobs, Immortal Shingen (his damage must be enough to trigger both waves at once, so either lvl 35 or you use attack combos), Princess Kaguya (Lvl 36) if you have her (If her damage is less than 5k, don't bring her unless you would anyway), A Bahamut, Manic Legs, Polevaulter and your fastest anti-black army (Twinstars, Kasa Jizo, Pizza, Cyborg, Meatshields and stuff like that, no ubers is also fine). Part 1 with Kaguya Start by upgrading the worker cat to lvl 2 as soon as possible, then summon Kaguya when you get enough money and wait for Shingen without doing anything else, in other words, noone besides Kaguya should be on the battlefield when Shingen is summoned (no meatshields at all for now). After Shingen, spawn another Kaguya if the first takes damage, and, if you feel too unsafe, summon any low DPS unit to help; in case of interferences from those guys that may cause chaos, switch to the alternative part 1. If everything works, spam meatshields when Shingen is mid-way throught and other units from slowes to fastest, just make sure that they all reach the enemy base after Shingen attacks it, play it safe, it doesn't matter if Shingen ends up dying or something, it's better to make sure that the base is not damaged too much when Shingen Targets it, as it MUST be Shingen to trigger the boss wave. Part 1 without Kaguya Read the previous part, but use a limited amount of attackers instead and meatshields, this way is more risky and it requires more than 600 money in total, but you should be fine anyway after learning the right timings for any unit you use instead. Part 2 If everything went to plan, Shingen attacked the base, summoning both waves, so the only thing you need to do is spam to win, only thing to keep in mind is to summon A. Bahamut when the Shadow Boxers are mostly dead, then hope for Bahamut to glitch trough and win. If none glitches past Bunbun, he will still die soon, allowing you to win in a surprising short time. Strategy 5 (for yall lazy folks) Cooldown Cat (30), Robocat (30), Pizza Cat (30) OR Ring Girl (30) + Paris/Cyborg (30), Awakened Bahamut, and a tank or two if you dont have the right levels Spam Cooldown and Robo while upgrading Worker Cat and deploying a Pizza/Ring Girl/Paris when the first Gory Black appears; after the first boss wave and killing a Shadow Boxer K, immediately send out Bahamut. Continue upgrading and producing the other units and you should easily wipe the Bun Bun Black via stunlock. ...or use Cat CPU and enjoy the free XP! 'Strategy 6 ' Macho cat (20+5) Wall cat (20+5) Samba cat (20) Paris/Cyborg (30) Cat eastwood (15) Dragon cat (20+5) M. Titan cat(20+5) '''Optional add-ons: '''1 Extra 75c-100c meat-shield (Catburger, Lil' cat, Pumpcat, Crazed cat or Awa-odori cat) or Magica/Thaumaturge cat. When the battle begins, spam meatshields and paris/cyborg. And when the first boss wave starts, spam everything and you should win soon. Schedule *Refer to event calendar: http://ponos.s3.amazonaws.com/information/appli/battlecats/calendar/en/index.html Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s1028.html Category:Daily Stages Category:Guerrilla Stages Category:XP Guerrilla Stages